The Time of Ending
by Chris Adair
Summary: 11th doctor being dragged into the 40k universe with Rory and Amy helping to save the universe again. Would appreciate comments on the Doctors character. Set after the Children in Need special before this current series.


**The Time of Ending?**

"If you're not going to tell us where we're going, could you at least tells us when we're going to get there?" Asked Amy Pond in her usual demanding manor.

"No..." Replied the Doctor. "...I promised you and Mr Pond here the best honey moon a lowly Time Lord could muster. So far I've only done half well in that regard, but you'll love this." said the Doctor as he rushed around the centre console of the TARDIS slightly adjusting dozens of levers and switches seemingly at random.

"I don't know. Two Amy's seems like an excellent wedding present." Commented Rory with a smirk on his face before Amy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Perhaps, but universal Armageddon doesn't seem like a fair price to pay for you to indulge in...that." said the Doctor as he stopped his fast circuits, took a few steps back for the beating heart of his living machine and thrust his hands into his hair and started pacing. Just before he took his step back the TARDIS stopped making its characteristic noise.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Asked Pond as she quickly realised that everything wasn't as it should be. She'd seen the Doctors` mood swing like this at least half a dozen times, usually when the fates of people, nations and planets were at stake and he was furiously trying to figure out a solution before everything bad that could happen did happen. This however was the first time she'd seen him like this inside the TARDIS.

"She's ignoring me. Something else is talking to her and she's listening." said the Doctor a second later as he stopped pacing and stood next to the newly married couple.

"What could do that?" Asked Rory as he leaned over Amys shoulder.

"Very little. The TARDIS main show room, one of her sisters, or a very powerful mind."

"How powerful?" Asked Pond.

"So powerful that the Untempered Schism would be the one to run away..." Answered the Doctor, his expression took on the look of someone looking very far away and seeing something terrifying, wonderful, and unknowable all rolled into one. "...Stop listening!" shouted the Doctor. "We must never go there again! Do you hear me? Never Again!" The Doctor had moved back to the centre console and leaning on it, shouted at the centre column that was at the moment unmoving. The pause lasted for a few long seconds where no one spoke before the column started moving and flashing and the characteristic noise of the TARDIS once again filled the large control chamber.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO." said the Doctor over and over again as he resumed pulling and pushing, and flipping and turning every control he could reach.

"This doesn't strike me as a very reliable means of transport." Commented Rory mostly to himself.

The TARDIS came to a halt abruptly. All three occupants nearly lost their footing. The Doctor rushed round to the main monitor and stared at the readings for several long seconds before slowly walking backwards away in disbelief and nearly shaking with fear.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

The sound of someone knocking on the door was deep and powerful. It was more like someone was ramming the door with a battering ram rather than tapping it with their knuckles.

"Err...Someone's at the door." said Rory as he started to move towards the TARDIS` only entrance or exit.

"Don't go near that door." Shouted the Doctor as he moved back to the centre console and tried in vain to get his TARDIS to go anywhere else.

"What's out there Doctor? You've never acted like this before." said Pond as she moved over to the Doctor.

"You mustn't know. In this time being scared to death is a common aliment. WHY WON'T YOU WORK!" Yelled the Doctor again, the last sentence being hurled at the TARDIS.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"It looks like the TARDIS brought you here for a reason. Shouldn't we find out what it is?" Asked Rory.

"No. You have no idea the horrors that are lurking on the other side of that door. I've only been to this era a handful of times and never by my own will. The things that I've seen, the horrors that humanity holds back, and the lengths gone too buy even a single extra day of survival. Haven seen the Heresy I swore that I'll never return to these times."

"What the hell is out there Doctor? When is it?" Yelled Pond, gripping the Doctor by his shoulder and turning him to face her.

"It is 41789 AD, and the only thing out there, is war." said the Doctor gesturing to the door.

"What do you mean...the only thing?" Asked Rory.

"Just that. The only thing. Total and complete war spanning an entire galaxy and realms beyond. A Thousand worlds playing host to death and destruction that will see most if not all those places reduced to floating piles of rubble in space. Thousands more worlds doing nothing but producing the arms needed to fuel that never ending quest of destruction. War zones so vast that they en-compose whole spiral arms, and things that appear from nightmares standing before you in a huge horde and ripping your world, and then your mind apart and that are completely beyond reason."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Do these wars ever end? Maybe we just missed it." said Amy hopefully.

"I don't know..." By this time the Doctor was sitting on the stairs leading to the door, his gaze glued to it. "...The timeline, mostly, is made up of things that must never be changed. Events, no matter how horrific, that must never alter, like the Heresy. However, there are some events that are different. Some very few, and rare moments in the entire history of the universe where everything is fluid. Where everything can be changed. We're taught to leave these places as soon as we find them. This is one such place. I can feel it."

"Oh bloody hell. All this doom and gloom isn't helping Doctor. We're stuck here, and you can't get the TARDIS to move again from in here. Where are we? Maybe whoever is on the other side of that door is friendly and can help us." Badgered Amy.

"Yeah...Friendly. Well, it is a big galaxy..." The Doctor moved back to his monitor and started to pull up readings about the TARDIS` local environment. "...We're on Titan."

"Where's that?" Asked Rory.

The Doctor looked over his monitor at Rory as if he'd just asked a very silly question.

"It's one of Saturn's moons, Rory."

"Even I knew that..." Commented Amy quietly to Rory. "...Anyone there who can help us?"

"Help? Probably not. There's atmosphere though, so there should be someone here."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Alright...I'm coming." said the Doctor as he moved hesitantly towards the doors.

He gripped the door for a second and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Are you the Doctor?" Asked a voice. It was a very rich and deep voice, betraying unbelievable power in its owner.

"I don't recognise your Chapter..." said the Doctor, since opening the door his tone had changed. His voice was calmer and filled with awe. It sounded funny coming from the Doctors usually condescending mouth. "...What are you?"

"I am Brother Jitaker. Apothecary Battle Brother of the Grey Knights. You will come before the Council of Grand Masters." Finished the powerful voice. A second later Rory and Amy heard a pair of load thuds and saw some slight silvery movement past the Doctor. Whoever the doctor was talking too had apparently stepped aside to allow the Doctor to exit.

"How did you know I would be here Jitaker?"

"I was told to wait here for your arrival five minutes ago, and then to escort you to the Grand Masters. Beyond that I do not know. The Grand Masters may answer your questions."

"Is it safe out there..?" Asked the Doctor, sparring a quick glance at Amy and Rory. "Are we currently in or near any warzones?"

"The galaxy is a warzone..." Answered the powerful voice. "...However this is one of the most secure facilities that has ever existed."

The Doctor pulled the door open further and exited the TARDIS, Amy and Rory followed and both immediately came to a complete halt just past the door when they saw the creature the Doctor had been talking to. It stood at least 2 and a half metres tall and was about as wide as the TARDIS appeared when viewed from the outside. Its armour was a silvery grey and seemed to shine slightly in the dim lighting. All over this suit of armour was golden script that was very fine and exquisitely detailed. It carried weapons that looked both futuristic and crudely medieval. One was a huge sword as long as Rory was tall and that seemed to glow blue softly, the other was some sort of drill attached to a device as large as Amys` torso. It was hard to tell if this thing was a machine or a suit of armour that someone was wearing. The blue lenses in its helmet regarded both humans unwaveringly and emotionlessly, one of the lenses was made up of several optical devices. There was no way that anyone could fill this huge suit.

"Follow me all of you. So long as you remain with me no one here will harm you." The huge thing then turned on the spot and started walking away, its footfalls sounding like sledge hammers against the metal floor.

"What is that?" Asked Rory in a tight, fearful voice.

"An Astartes. Augmented humans created by the Emperor of Mankind. They were used to conqueror most of the milkyway galaxy."

"Were used?" Asked Amy.

"Yes. The Great Crusade, as they called it. An understated name considering how incredible bloody all crusades are, took place about 12000 years ago."

"I didn't think an empire could last that long?" Asked Rory as they all began to follow the massive `Astartes`.

"Somehow their Emperor held it all together. I don't know how."

"The Emperor holds all of mankind together." said the Astartes from up ahead.

They exited the dim chamber that the TARDIS came too, and they were surrounded by massive shinning silver walls that created a corridor a dozen metres across and at least 20 high. Banners were hanging everywhere depicting silvery armour clad warriors fighting unknown creatures, other `Astartes` were also moving through this space in groups of 5. All of them armed and armoured similar to Jitaker. Many more normal humans were running around, all of them obviously with important tasks to preform and were apparently in a rush and every single one of them looked like a shit brick house.

"Well, I don't feel inadequate at all." Commented Rory.

"Excuse me, Jitaker is it. What is this place." Asked Amy.

"This is the Fortress-Monastery Moon of Titan, home of the Grey Knights Chapter..." Answered Jitaker without breaking stride or turning. "...specifically, this area is beneath the Chamber of Trials. We are heading for Chapter Command. There you will meet with the Council of Grand Masters."

Just then the entire structure seemed to shake. Amy, Rory and the Doctor all nearly lost there footing but the other people walking by only lost there footing ever so slightly, and the Astartes didn't flinch or sway at all.

"Was that an earthquake? Or Titanquake?" Asked Rory. Amy holding onto him and he to her as they regained there footing.

"Possibly. Titan was subject to tectonic activity when it was younger." Answered the Doctor.

"All natural tectonic activity is suppressed. Fear not mortals, the Purifiers are about their work." said the Astartes as he waited for his charges to resume following him.

"Purifiers?" Asked the Doctor.

"The definition of incorruptible. The most purest of souls. The Jailers of evil." Answered the Grey Knight. He then turned and continued on his route.

"Have you ever been called Mortal before? Are you mortal?" Asked Amy.

"Why is everyone always referring to me about my age. Where are your manors?"

"You are 908. Are you a warrior, or mealy an observer?" said Jitaker, as he continued walking along.

"How'd he know that?" Asked Amy.

The Grey Knight stopped, turned and faced the Doctor.

"Are you a warrior?"

"I have been. Although I prefer to call myself, Time Lord."

"Time Lord? I know you aren't human. I can hear your 2 natural hearts beating inside your chest. Feel the vibrations emanating from the device in your coat pocket. See your life through your memories. You've even bested a daemon, well, almost. I even know your name... But are you a warrior... Indeed you have been." said the Grey Knight. He then turned and continued on his march. The Doctor stood very still, fear clearly evident.

_They know my name._

"Come Doctor." said Jitaker when the Doctor and his companions didn't start following.

"So you do actually have a name then." said Amy as she nudged the Doctor.

The Doctor started following the Grey Knight again. He didn't answer Amys` question. For the remainder of their walk through the Fortress the Doctor said nothing. His mind racing trying to find a way to flee this place while regaining his composure.

The power they had over him now.

/

The Chapter Command Chamber was a dim and solemn place. 7 warriors that have preformed deeds that would have felled even entire chapters of lesser Astartes were barely visible around the 40 foot wide table made of wood from a species of tree that has long been extinct. The only light in this room coming from the soft blue glow of the Halberds, Swords, twined Falchions and Hammers that make up the preferred weapons wielded by these warriors and the hololith display at the centre of the table these warriors stood around, only the standby display was active. Displaying the secret symbol of these warriors collective brotherhood. That of a book impaled upon a sword.

The Chapter Command Chamber was never a loud place. Sober thought and collective meditation were the activities that went before the conversations that would save or damn the Imperium. This time there was much to discuss, and time was not something anyone had in abundance.

"How fares the muster brothers?" Asked one of the seven most powerful men in the Imperium. A member of the Chapter Council. A Grand Master of the Grey Knights.

"It goes well brother. 97% of the Chapters strength has been gathered. The remainder will be here aboard the fleet of the Sigilites Gift within the hour. 723 Brothers in all."

"What is the status of the fleet?"

"Broadsword has seen to the needs of all but 15 of our vessels. The Steel Forge produces the arms to replenish their stocks at a pace I have never seen. The Machanicus deserve praise."

"Should we forestall the coming darkness I would see them given their just reward for their labours."

"Any new word from the Prognosticars?"

"Nay brother. They can not see past the coming hours. They have nothing to add beside that which has already been said."

The Chamber shook.

"What of the Purifiers? It can not be a coincidence that their charge stirs with the coming of twilight."

"Their halls are sealed. All we can do it wait. Fortunate that Crowe was able to bring this before his duty called."

The Grey Knight that spoke gestured with a slight tilt of his armoured head to a small wooden box sitting on the oak table. A broad and easily seen movement for his brothers, but something no mortal would be able to witness.

"Indeed. If only it could be opened. The days before everything ends would strike me as an appropriate time."

"Our Lord will come. The Prognosticars foresaw his arrival."

"What of the wider Imperium? All cannot be lost?"

"Ever hopeful brother? We have lost contact with all Segmentums beyond Solar, and we are losing ground here also. With Cadia destroyed, the mechanism that kept chaos at bay lost a vital component. Only the Emperors light stalls their advance now, and even that is growing dim. It is only a matter of time before the beasts are at our doorstep."

"Even our ancient enemies are feeling the wrath of our foe. The Tyrinds have been thrown back by the tide of daemons unleashed in the eastern part of the galaxy, we have no intelligence on the status of the soulless Necrons and Tau, and the Orks have been all but wiped out in there thirst to close with and battle a worthy foe. Only the Eldar appear to still be a noteworthy component in the closing days of this era. I have heard confirmed reports that the Blood Ravens have openly fought alongside the Biel-Tan to stem the tide. Similar rumours have reached me of other Imperial Forces doing the same."

"Good. I always said that Angelos possessed a fine mind. Chaos is and has always been the enemy of all. So long as chaos is combated any ally is acceptable."

"Careful brother. So long as those creatures posses a soul they maybe acceptable allies for a time, but they will be foes again. Suffer not the alien to live."

"What is the status of the Orion Arm?"

"Under siege. Hundreds of Space Marine Chapters have pulled what strength remains to them and have gathered to hold the Spur, they are spent however. Their bulwark is failing, what remains of the first founding has elected to proceed to Sol. They are garrisoning the home system. All now know of the inevitable."

The huge wooden doors that lead to this chamber flew open with a thunderous crash as Jitaker pushed them open.

"Grand Masters. I bring you the Doctor." He then stood aside and reviled 3 humans standing behind him. No, 2 humans and something else.

"A xenos?" Asked one of the 7 still hidden in shadows despite the light from the corridor beyond intruding upon this space.

"Brother Apothecary, our thanks. Return to your Paladins. They will need your skills soon."

"Aye Master. Farewell Doctor, Emperor guide you." Jitaker then turned and left the Chamber, the doors closing behind him with a thundering crash.

"Any chance we could have some light in here?" Asked the Doctor as he took a tentative step forward.

"Hololith. Light."

With a gradual fading up of light the mysterious Commanders of the Grey Knights were reviled.

7 giants standing around a plain wooden table with a holographic projector in its centre. These warriors looked very similar to Jitaker, but all had colossal weapons fixed to their left forearms, and somehow they just seemed more intimidating, larger, and more dangerous than the Apothecary.

"What is it with humans and guns?" Asked the Doctor to himself.

"It looks just like the Prognosticars description."

"Aye. Hard to believe that the fate of everything rests with this alien."

"They say they saw him in the Emperors Throne Room. This...open before him."

"What, this?" Asked the Doctor as he picked up the small wooden box that was sitting on the table. He held it up to his ear and gave it a quick shake.

Faster than the Doctor thought possible, every weapon in the room was pointed squarely at his head.

"Do not touch the Terminus Decree alien!" said one of the Grey Knights that was now moving towards the Doctor menacingly. His Halberd held ready to strike the Doctor down in a second.

"Hey, hold on there. Didn't you just say, this box was open and in the Doctors possession, I'm assuming in the future. Not to mention the whole galaxy resting on his shoulders."

"Thanks Amy. Pissing off 8 foot tall super warriors and reminding me that everything's riding on my bony shoulders. Good thing I love pressure."

"It uses humour as a defence mechanism." said the giant that had been coming towards him. His Halberd still held ready.

"Most mortals do. Even alien ones."

"Again with the mortal. I'm 908 years old I'll have you know."

"That makes you one of the youngest beings in this chamber, and less than 1/10th the age of the box you just shook."

"Oh..." said the Doctor as he very gently put the box back on the table. "What's your name Grand Master?"

"I am Thawn. Head of this Council till our Lords return..." This Thawns` posture was slowly returning to what it was before he advanced. That of a collided snake ready to strike, rather than a Lion with its claws a hairs breath from raking the flank of its prey. "...and your name?"

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor peered at the giant as he moved back to his place on the table, every mental defence running in his head, the giant paused and looked back.

"Of cause...Doctor."

"Hmm. Well lets take a look at this thing." said the Doctor as he removed his sonic-screwdriver, activated it and waved it around the top of the box on the table.

"Can you open it with that?" Asked Rory as he took a step forward.

"Cause not. It's wood..." The Doctor studied his device for a second before tapping it against his head. "...Well, its made of Oak. There is a piece of paper inside and a faint, decaying energy residual. My guess would be a cool-down for a regenerative stasis chamber. It must have been near one for a very long time."

The Chamber shook again, the Council seemingly unnoticing. The Doctor and his companions nearly losing their footing again.

"A Stasis Chamber? The Terminus Decree has rested upon the Heroes Tomb for nearly Twelve Thousand years." said one of the Council.

"Well it would appear that that Tomb isn't a Tomb at all, and its occupant is going to be released in about 3 minutes." Finished the Doctor nonchalantly as he poked the box with one of his fingers.

"How can that be? He was rendered into dust?" said Thawn.

"It doesn't matter. We have to secure him." said one of the Grey Knights, a hint of concern entering his voice

"The Chambers of the Purifiers are sealed. It would take days to force entry, and the Purifiers themselves would turn against us rather than risking their prisoner escaping. You know this, only they out of all of us can bare what's beyond those doors."

"We must get word to them that the Hero is waking. He must be protected."

"We can't."

A crash caught every ones attention and they all looked round to the space at the table that was empty. A massive shield and a huge sword were slightly swaying as they came to rest from apparently being dropped onto the table.

"The Titansword, and our Lords Stormshield?" said Thawn from his position next to both weapons. Awe and confusion in his voice.

"Aye Brother. To finally set foot once again upon Titans hallowed ground after so long trapped in hell itself. To feel the strength and faith of my brothers around me again after being surrounded by the soulless and the spawns of hateful gods. I have finally returned home."

Every member of the Council fell to one knee as their Lord slowly faded into existence before them. His ornate armour shinning blinding bright even in the presence of his fellows, he removed his helm to display a face weathered by age even for an Astartes, and trials that only the God Emperor would be able to endure. His voice rumbling, filling the chamber with a deep, rich tone.

Lord Kaldor Draigo, Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights.

"The Emperor himself has called me back. He needs all the strength that mankind can muster. His plan, set down millennia ago is hours from either salvation for all, or damnation for everyone, everywhere, for all time..." Draigo tilted his head to regard the Doctor and his companions. "...greetings Doctor, Amy, Rory."

"Hi." said the Doctor after a brief pause and giving a little half wave. Amy and Rorys` mouths were just hanging open.

The Supreme Grand Master walked round the large oak table towards the Doctor and his companions, or at least towards the small wooden box in front of them. He placed his hands atop it and after a second the boxes lid popped open. He then turned and returned to his place.

The Doctor reached forward and took the piece of paper out and carefully unfolded it, he laid it out on the table and started to carefully scrutinise the text and diagrams on it.

"Umm...Doctor." said Rory as he picked up a small piece of card laying on the bottom of the box.

"What does it say?" Asked Thawn.

"`Bring them to me. Guard them well.` That's all it says."

The Doctors screwdriver resting on the table started beeping. At the same time, the chamber started shaking again. A lot more violently than before, and this time it didn't stop.

"It would appear that however was in stasis is now awake." said the Doctor as he held onto the edge of the table, Amy and Rory had lost the battle to remain on their feet.

"All is to the Emperors plan Brothers. Muster the Paladins, we will await the Purifiers at the entrance to their Chambers." said Dragio as he took up his sword and shield and started to walk towards the door. The Shaking of Titan not causing even a single one of his steps to falter. The other members of the Chapter Council followed.

"We're not going too?" Asked Rory.

"I wouldn't. These, I suppose I'll have to call them, people for all intents and purposes literally fight daemons, and I would guess that they have one trapped down stairs."

"Come on. Daemons?" said Rory, clearly not convinced.

"Scoff if you must, call them whatever you want. Daemon, does strike me as an apt description though, and they do exist."

"Think I'll wait here..." said Amy. "...you too." She finished, pointing at Rory.

/

"So...What's on that bit of paper?" Asked Amy as she peered over the Doctors shoulder, about 30 minutes later and 5 after the last quake.

"It's extremely complex. Part life support system, part stasis chamber, part power transfer conduit, and part cellular-regenerator. This thing would be a nifty bit of kit."

"Nifty?" said Amy, smirking.

"Nifty goes with my outfit, your just jealous."

"Do they expect you to build that?" Asked Rory.

"I doubt it. This'll take a lifetime to build, and tall silvery and murderous commented on how there's only hours left."

"Wish I knew what was so disastrous. Are they worried about whatever's downstairs escaping." Asked Amy.

"Astartes do not worry. Certainly not those amongst the ranks of the Grey Knights." said a soft, aged voice from the entrance to the Chapter Command Chamber.

All three that were looking at the diagrams, of which only one had any inclining of what the small script and maze of lines meant, turned and faced the hunched old man standing at the entrance, supported by a large cain longer than he was tall and topped with a flaming, gold 2 headed eagle. He wore simple dark robes, and had a lean face that was partly obscured by his hood.

"You certainly stand out around here." said the Doctor.

"Well, I was born during the Great Crusade, I'm hardly going to remain a strapping figure of a man after 12 millennia..." said this old man with a small smile, getting the Doctors meaning instantly. "...You have changed, you appear different to when you stood before the Emperor. Asking for time to find another way."

"It has been several lifetimes since that nightmare." said the Doctor, his face serious.

"That nightmare has never ended. The truth my Lord tried to teach has been forgotten. I can't even imaging the suffering his endured to get humanity to this point. Yet he must only hold on a few hours longer. Then this will finally end."

"Or continue forever." Finished the Doctor.

"Yes." Replied the old man after a pause.

"Well you too obviously know each other. I'm Amy and this is Rory. Who are you?"

"I am Malcador, first amongst the Emperors servants. I helped to craft most of what you see here."

"It's very nice." Commented Rory rather sheepishly.

"This and everything else was never anything more than a stop gap measure. I could have found another way..." said the Doctor, anger clouding his tone slightly. "...This nightmare, everything that has been endured by the galaxy for 12 millennia need not have happened."

"It had too happen. Through the misguided, but well intended actions of one of my Lords sons the galaxy was set upon this course. You can't change that. You felt it, didn't you." Asked Malcador.

"I did. It was one of those events that could never be changed."

"The Emperor needs you here. Now. This is the time when everything can be set right. This is the time that the bright future the Emperor envisioned, can be brought about. Only you can interpret the diagrams and text on that parchment. I never could and humanity has long forgotten how..." By this time Malcador had walked over to the Doctor and rested his free, aged hand on his shoulder. "...I am here for only one more purpose. It will last for scant seconds and I will die again from my efforts, but it is my purpose and knowing my purpose and having the means to achieve it makes me one of the wealthiest men to have ever existed. You also have a purpose here, as does the guardian and the soul. The Emperor needs us here and now. Do not dwell on what you can't change. Think of the future you will help usher in." Finished the Sigilite, his voice gaining power with every word.

"Wow." said Rory, Amy looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"You always had a way with words." said the Doctor.

"And you were always resistant to my psychic talents. Only in your possession do words themselves truly win wars. Come, Titan is not the final stage for this long drama."

"Where are we going?" Asked Amy, wiping tears away as Malcador and the Doctor started to leave the chamber with Amy and Rory in tow.

"We are heading to the Warp Nexus. From there I will add to Terras` defence."

/

"With a name like `Warp Nexus`, I was expecting something...grander." said Rory as they entered the star shaped room. It was a very plain room, apart from the shape. The only things in here were a dozen Grey Knights, kneeing with their weapons on the floor at their sides and their heads bowed towards the centre of the room and a couple of hundred people kneeling in the pointy bits of of the star. They were all mumbling quietly to themselves.

"Sight has its limits young man. In this place, be glad of those limits. From here I will move Titan, Broadsword Station and Deimos into Terras orbit. Nothing short of Armageddon itself would be able to breach such a cordon."

"So you'll be able to hold out then, against whatever's coming." Asked Amy.

Malcador half turned in Amys` direction.

"Something far beyond the mere death of everything is heading our way..." Malcador raised his hand and a second later the kneeling Grey Knights took up their weapons and stood before the aged man, compared to them he looked like a hairs breath away from crumbling into dust. "...Thank you my chosen, your stewardship of this place has left me with the tools I require. Return to the sides of your brothers. You and they will soon be tested like never before."

Each of the giants bowed humbly before the aged man and took their leave without a word.

"What about them?" Asked the Doctor, indicating the groups of people chanting but unmoving around the room.

"Regretfully, they will never move again. An example of mans willingness to do what needs to be done." said Malcador, a mournful expression appearing on his face.

Malcador moved into the centre of the room and took a deep breath before closing his eyes.

Everything seemed to shimmer around the Doctor and his companions, turning black and then resolving into the scene around Titan. Saturn was clearly visible, as was a large skeletal space station and a large lump of rock. Hundreds of massive starships were floating protectively around the 2 moons and the station. Rory and Amy gasped at the sight presented too them. It was magnificent and beautiful. The 200 people disappeared from view.

A second later Amy turned to Malcador with a slightly confused expression.

"Hold on a sec. Deimos is Mars moon. What's it doing here?"

"It was turned into a forge for the sole use of the Grey Knights, it endlessly produces weapons and arms for this Brotherhood. The Adeptus Mechanicus moved it here, it took them years..." A small smile spread over Malcadors` face. "...I'll move it further in minutes."

A worried expression appeared on the old mans face a second later, he turned and looked towards an empty stretch of space. Amy, Rory and the Doctor turned in time to see whirlpools of colour appear in space, Amy reached for her head and nearly doubled over before Rory caught her. Out of those whirlpools appeared 15 shapes, nearly all of them spewing smoke and debris. As one they turned and headed straight for Titan.

"Hear me Brothers, this is Stern. Respond." said a disembodied voice.

"We hear you Brother Captain. What is your situation?" said another they recognised as belonging to Dragio.

"My Lord, The fleets defences have been breached while in the Warp. Only I and 6 of our Brothers remain. All other life is gone from the fleet. Destroy us before Titan is risked."

"Titans defences have already moved to destroy your incoming vessels. Can you escape?"

"Negative my Lord. Waiting until we reach the saviour pods will allow the fleet to close on the Fortress. We're under assault even now."

"May the Emperor guide you Brother."

Before a response could be issued bright beams of cold blue fury lanced into the incoming vessels from hundreds of different points on and surrounding Titan. In seconds the incoming fleet was reduced to nothing.

"What just happened?" Asked Rory, still holding Amy by her shoulders as she regained her footing.

"Through me we over heard a conversation between survivors on the incoming ships and Dragio. Too best the defences against the warp of a Grey Knights fleet... No aid from outside the system will be coming. Nothing will survive the journey here. After 12 millennia of war, an empire of a million worlds has been reduced to 1 star system. We are now alone..." Malcador turned towards the centre of the room. "...Brace yourselves. The first few seconds will be turbulent."

Everything started shaking a second later. Malcador was unaffected, but the Doctor and his companions were once again thrown to the floor.

"All this shaking is starting to get old." said the Doctor. He lifted his head just in time to see Titan, the station and Deimos start to move away from Saturn. The huge gas giant planet was receding quickly. The Doctor was quite impressed. He looked back to Malcador and saw the man had fallen to his knees, arcs of energy flowed and jumped along the staff he carried. It occurred to the Doctor that he required the TARDIS to move worlds. This old man was doing it with the power of his impressively gifted mind and nothing else. It must be quite taxing.

The shaking stopped just as abruptly as it began, the Doctor, Amy and Rory all got to their feet and took in the view from the point of view of a moving moon. Malcador was unmoving, energy still played around him and he was mumbling in a similar manor to the Grey Knights who were here before. They watched as Mars sped by, the red planet covered in massive black scares that criss-crossed across its surface. Very little red remained.

They saw Earth coming, it appeared to shine at first. As they got closer they could make out the details of what Earth had become. The surface shined because it was covered in steel. The entire planet was covered in nothing but buildings. Smoke trailed behind the world as it moved around its sun, coming from foundries, power generators and factories beyond counting. The moon was no different, even from here they could see the massive weapons that guarded it and its mother planet. In Orbit, surrounding both globes, and now Titan and its charges as well, were hundreds of massive stations each bristling with weapons, and thousands of ships. The huge fleet that protected Titan was lost amongst the huge horde of slab sided warships.

Malcador took a deep breath and raised himself up from his kneeling position.

"We're here." said Malcador, his voice a little weak.

"What happened to earth? Where are the continents? The Oceans?"

"All used up. Earth fuelled the largest war ever to be fought, spanning the entire Galaxy. The only way anything can live down there now is by taking what's needed from other worlds. You don't seem impressed with the martial might that has been gathered Doctor..." Malcador looked at the Doctor more intently for just a second. "...Well, you have seen a warfleet of a million ships doing battle. So I suppose the tens of thousands gathered here can't compare."

"A million!" said Rory.

"During the last Time War." said the Doctor.

"A war were you knowingly sacrificed your entire race for the future of the universe. Now its mankinds turn. Everything beyond Sol is already dead or can't be considered human any more."

"You can't stop chaos." said the Doctor.

"I know, but our task has never been to stop chaos."

"We need to get down to the surface. I know where we need to be." said the Doctor.

"The Throne Room of the Emperor..." Answered. Malcador. "...A Stormraven will be waiting to ferry us to the surface. We should proceed to the Chamber of Trials."

The Doctor and Malcador moved to leave the room.

"Get the feeling we're just following along here?" Asked Rory.

"That's all we do, and sometimes we help. Thought you would have figured that out by now." Answered Amy as she followed the Doctor and Malcador out of the star shaped room that had now returned to displaying its plain white walls.

"Well yeah. Still..." Commented Rory before following his wife out the door.

/

"This is the most uncomfortable mode of transport I've ever been in. How the hell did it catch on?" said Amy, her voice was wobbly due to the buffeting of the craft. She's strapped into one of the dozen massive seats secured in the spartan troop hold of the assault craft. The craft was host to the Doctor, Rory, Amy and Malcador. The other 8 seats were supporting Astartes in smaller versions of the massive armour the Grand Masters and Jitaker were wearing, with a slightly different colour scheme, their helms and pauldrons were white.

"This machine was crafted for the sole purpose of ferrying Astartes to the hearts of warzones young lady. Comfort wasn't a factor." said Malcador into all their minds, his mental voice stable.

"So far everything looks like it been designed for war. The guns on those warships we past looked big enough for this thing to fly down." said Rory, his voice just as wobbly as Amys`.

"It's what's required. Although I understand that a great amount of effort and resources are now expended on religious pursuits and objects. There's about 100 trillion people on Terra, all of them preying." said Malcador.

"100 Trillion people! How'd they fit?" Asked Rory.

"With great difficulty. I imagine that most of those people will be dead in the next few hours." said the Doctor. His dejected tone that has been prevalent throughout the majority of their visit here so far still clearly evident.

"Why? There's thousands of warships between them and whoever's coming, and with a fleet like that there most be a standing army of millions down on Earth. Especially considering how war happy everyone here seems." Asked Amy.

"All defences will be centred around the Emperors Palace. The general population will have their faith for protection." said the giant warrior secured next to Malcador, he was wielding a weapon markedly different from his fellows, a large dark sword.

"What the hell are you talking about? How the hell can you abandon 100 trillion people?" Asked Rory, anger clearly evident in his voice.

"Our Brotherhood at full strength numbers 1000 brothers, and we are not at full strength. Not even we can defend so many. We do what is required, not what is right. If this galaxy must be lost to save this universe. So be it." said the giant again. His tone completely factual and calm, not betraying any emotion that may be lurking behind his white helm. The small ship calmed down just then. The four mortals breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Well. It appears that we've entered the Palaces outer defence perimeter. The voids are calming what's left of Terras atmosphere. Not long until we land." said Malcador.

"What defences does the palace have?" Asked the Doctor.

"A lot more than when you were here last. The Palace was never meant to be a fortress. Most of its beauty is gone. Replaced with Bastions filled with weapons. Barracks filled with men and women ready to fight at a moments notice, and walls so high they obstruct orbital traffic. Now Titan hovers above, it and Luna are the first line. 40 Billion Imperial Guardsmen are manning the walls and bunkers. 3 Thousand Astartes, all that is left of the first founding that were able to reach Terra will bolster the courage of the guard and will fight in the outer palaces corridors alongside the majority of the Custodes, where they can make the most of their talents and limited numbers. When they fail, 701 Grey Knights will hold the Eternity Gate alongside their distant Brothers of the Companions. If we have not completed our task when the Sanctum Imperialis is breached, may the Emperor forgive us." Finished Malcador.

"How can you possibly know that? No ones told you and we've been in this time longer than you have, and why do you keep saying `when`? There's every possibility that you may win the battle here." Questioned Rory.

"I am a gifted psyker. I'm taking the information as I need it out of the minds of everyone within reach, and as to `when` instead of `if`... The Doctor was right, everything, including the battle that will be fought here is only to forestall the inevitable. Terra will fall, before this day is out the daemons of the warp will breach the Sanctum Imperialis. We must trust in the Emperor. All is to his plan." Answered Malcador.

"Delayed report. They have entered Sol. Mars burns, but resists." said the giant next to Malcador. Turning his head to regard the old man.

"The Mechanicus will never lay done arms so long as Mars is being defiled. Lets hope they can buy us more time."

The giant turned away abruptly, and placed his finger tips on his helm where his ear would be.

"Auspex probes indicate that Mars has fallen. No life signs, no energy signatures. All on the planet is dead." said the giant again, His tone still calm and factual.

"What defences did they have?" Asked Rory, visibly worried.

"Fewer orbital bastions and defence platforms, comparable fleet assets, more purpose built ground defences and a larger standing army."

"How long did they hold out?" Asked Amy.

"Orbital assets held for 2 minutes. All life was extinguished 5 minutes after daemonfall. The planet was literally flood with warp spawn." said the giant again.

"They had no Astartes. Your kind will be the telling factor. Your kind is the only reason any hope for the future remains. They will not just sweep us aside like Mars. The Warpkind and Traitors have waited nearly 12000 years to assault Terra again. They will do all they can to savour the Emperors demise." said Malcador.

"Confirmed. They are not transiting here via warp space. New auspex returns indicate that the system is full of hostile contacts, warships and daemons. They are approaching Terra from all directions." said the Giant again, his tone still betraying nothing he maybe feeling.

"How long till it begins?" Asked the Doctor.

Just after he spoke, loud thumps and hissing whines could be heard through the hull of the assault craft they were travelling in. Each thump and hiss coinciding with a slight buffeting of their craft.

"The battle is already joined Doctor."

/

The Stormraven landed a few minutes later. When the Doctor stepped off the ramp he spared a quick glance upwards and immediately regretted it. The entire sky was filled with fire. The sheer size and number of the warships involved in the battle made it possible to see with unwanted detail the struggle taking place. The huge, slab sided warships that looked to be the size of ants at the moment were spewing fire and lances of light in every direction. Small white bubbles of energy kept surrounding each little ant warship as they were fired upon. Unfortunately the Doctor wasn't able to tell which warship was fighting for whom. They all just looked like tiny squares. Every now and then, blobs like shapes crashed into some of the tiny warships, and a few seconds later pieces of those ships started to drift away. The 2 moons now over Earth looked completely different from when the party saw them just an hour or so before. Luna was black and burnt. The massive Fortress of Luna was now dead, its huge weapon platforms and massive standing army sweep aside in the enemies eagerness to attack Earth. Titan wasn't fairing much better. It's icy surface was cracked and it seemed to pulse slightly, as if it were an air balloon that was nearly ready to burst. The Doctor noticed that its weapons still lashed out every few seconds, although Deimos and the shipyard had already broken apart. Their remains and that of hundreds of warships were already starting to fall towards Earth. All around the Doctor lances of blue light and torpedoes the size of skyscrapers flew from earths ground based anti-air defences towards the battle taking place above the entire planet. Orange tracer fire was reaching upwards all around the Doctor as they intercepted falling stars that left white contrails.

He hated this. This was a battle he couldn't fight. He didn't shoot guns at people, he didn't command men and order them to kill. The Doctor was a thinker, a crazy thinker but a thinker none the less. He could make armies put down their arms through reason, and word play. He had bested some of the most powerful beings in creation through the correct use of his well informed mind and unstoppable mouth. The right words directed at the right person at the right time.

Yet here his words counted for nothing. The beings attacking Earth wouldn't listen even if they could hear him. Madness itself was coming to claim humanities homeworld. He let his fear of this time get the better of him, and because of that he now had a deadly gap in his knowledge base.

"Come Doctor. The Emperors light still covers the Palace, but the rest of Earth is already lost. The outer defences will fall soon." said Malcador, just shy of entering the Palace.

The ground shook slightly just then, and on the horizon in every direction the Doctor could see a pulsing orange glow. The battle for the outer palace had begun, and the effects were being felt here. A continent away.

The Doctor was at the mercy of anothers plan. He did not like this lack of control and complete powerlessness too change anything. He didn't even now what he was suppose to do yet. He only knew where he was suppose to be.

"What light?" Asked Amy, oblivious to the thoughts running around inside the Doctors head, her tone less animated than usually as she began to grasp the scale of what was happening about her.

"His referring to the Astromonicon. It's a psychic navigational beacon that the Emperor projects across the galaxy. I think it's also effective against the beings attacking Earth. It would explain why they were able to conquer the galaxy so quickly if its only being projected here. I don't know why its only protecting the Palace now though."

"His pulling himself back together..." said Malcador, apparently over hearing their conversation as they entered the palace and followed him. "...He spread his conscienceness across the galaxy to help mankind survive. He now needs to come back together for his final task."

"What is his final task?"Asked Rory, out of the Doctor and his other companion he was the calmest, whether by ignorance, bravery, or another factor was open to debate.

"To end this..." said Malcador. "...one way or the other."

As they entered the Inner Palace, a hundred more assault craft started landing and disgorging their cargo. The entire Grey Knights Chapter.

/

"I thought we were in a hurry? Do we really have to walk all this?Isn't there any transport?" Asked Rory. They had been walking for nearly an hour now. They travelled up a broad flight of stairs towards a gleaming golden sculpture that non of the mortals could clearly see yet. Flanking the stairs on either side were an uncountable number of banners stretching off into the distance in both directions. Most were too faded with age to display anything any more.

"You are walking the Hall of Heroes young man. This represents the sacrifice of untold trillions of men and women that have fought and died for the Emperors cause. For our cause. They and those fighting even now have brought the time we have with there blood. It was decreed by our Emperor that none will do these symbols dishonour, no matter how dire the situation. We travel by foot." Answered Malcador.

"How many are here?" Asked Amy.

"No one knows. Men have died trying to count them all and no complete records remain."

"With your leave Hero, we would join our Brothers and the 300." said the Giant with the black blade.

"Go. Die with honour, in the Emperors Name..." The squad was gone just after the last word left Malcadors` lips, vanishing without a trace. "...We are nearly there. 30 minutes till we stand before the Eternity Gate."

/

"Can you believe this! Chaos is here. On Terra. The Palace army swept aside in a matter of hours. The entire planet is dead apart from the Emperors` palace. My entire squad is dead apart from me, and I'm surrounded by the Emperors chosen. Adeptus Astartes. Space Marines. I mean come on, how'd that happen..."

"Silence mortal. You will draw them too us and render our ambush too suicide." said a massive figure half hidden in the shadows, his gauntlets and bolter the only thing visible. He was coloured blue with gold trim.

"This is useless Ultramarine. We should stand and draw them too us. They know we are here already. I can smell it. The predator approaches." said another giant, this one coloured grey with shaggy grey hair and a pelt made of some large beast draped around his shoulders. He was standing in plain sight, his massive axe held in a 2 handed grip.

"The vox-nets are silent. We 4 are all that stand between the hordes that steadily approach the Inner Palace. Even the Custodes lay broken on the ground, trampled under daemon feet like the billions of Guardsmen that stood with us." said the last giant, his armour was a deep green and he wielded an obviously well cared for and well used melta-weapon.

"If we are all that remains, all the more reason to fight using guerilla tactics as the Codex states. Our lives are not something to be thrown away lightly, our enemy must be made to pay."

"And they will, my axe blade hungers for the taste of their hide. All my brothers will be avenged. The only thing left is to meet them in battle and end this. I will extract a heavy toll from them this day."

"Their attack is strange. I've been monitoring every engagement and they advance in a near perfect circle centred around the Sanctum Imperialis."

"We're all dead. I was suppose to be meeting up with Sandra tonight."

"I said be silent!" Snapped the Ultramarine, the man was the only one of them making any sound, the marines communicated using sub-vocalisation over their inter-suite vox.

"You shut up puppet of a book. Come mortal, come Salamander, we shell leave this coward here and meet honourable deaths. Join us if you wish Ultramarine, but the skulking in shadows ends here." said the Space Wolf he then turned and started walking back towards the ever approaching daemon lines.

"Do you not think I too wish to visit justice upon those..."

"Wait..." said the Salamander as he manipulated the delicate controls on his Auspexs. "...I have something? I'll put it on the vox horn."

"Hail Cousins. You are all that remains of the outer defences. The Custodes have given you leave to stand with us at the Eternity Gate. A representative from the gene stock of each of His sons surviving legions. Seems appropriate."

"ID code?" Asked the Ultramarine.

"Chapter Ident is 666. Second founding. No personal ID tag."

"I didn't know there were that many second founding chapters?" Asked the Wolf.

"Nor did I." Answered the Ultramarine.

"No hostile contacts are behind us." said the Salamander.

"Well. Off we go them. There's a tram-system down this way that'll take us to the Hall of Heroes, them its about an hours fast walk to the Eternity Gate, we should be their in about 3 hours."

"Why was this Chapter 666 with-held? Why did they not fight here, with us?" Asked the Ultramarine.

"We'll know soon enough Brother." said the Salamander as he followed the Guardsmen.

"There'd better be a good reason." said the Wolf, clearly angry. Whether at being denied his heroic end, the 3 hour trip, or these unknowns was anyone's guess.

/

"Hold. Stand too and be identified." said the giant golden warrior welding a huge spear, standing before the huge piece of art that Malcador informed everyone was the Eternity Gate. A huge gold portal that depicted the Emperor triumphant against his enemies during the Great Crusade. From either side of the gate came 2 thunderous crashes as bipedal machines that were taller than most building stepped forward out of the shadows to cast their own across the group of mortals, all but one hesitated as these god machines came forward. Their city destroying weapons pointed at the small group of 4 people.

"Hail Captain-General. I am Malcador, first amongst the Emperors servants. These are our Lords guests. Rory Williams, Amy Pond and The Doctor." said Malcador as he stopped in front of the warrior that dwarfed everyone.

"They have been expected for some time. Fortunate that they should arrive before this place is rendered to dust."

"What's the status of the Palace defences?" Asked the Doctor as he stood next to Malcador.

"All in the outer palace are dead. 4 survivors have been summoned here to stand beside us."

"4? Out of 40 Billion?" Exclaimed Amy.

"Aye. Hero, the Knights and Companions will fight here. In the Shadow of these Heroes where we can make use of the guns of the Legio Ignatum. The last thousand warriors of the Emperor will stand for as long as we are able."

"Well. We'd better get a wiggle on. I don't even know what I'm suppose to be doing yet." said the Doctor.

The huge door behind the Captain-General started to open soundlessly. Golden light spilled out of the crack in the door. Amy, Rory, the Doctor and Malcador all hesitated for a second before proceeding.

As the door started to shut after they entered, the Golden Warrior turned to regard them.

"Do what must be done. We will buy you the time. The Emperor Protects."

The huge doors slammed shut.

/

"This doesn't look like a Throne Room. Where's the Throne?" said Amy after the huge hatch had closed behind her and the small group.

"This was always more of a workshop and laboratory than a meeting place for nobles. My Lord was crafting his greatest work here when the rebellion began." said Malcador as he slowly walked into the massive space.

"Where is everyone? Last time I was here techies were running around everywhere, caring for the tools and devices the Emperor created. Teams of hundred." Asked the Doctor.

"They left to defend the palace. Nothing and no one was spared from the task of buy us time." Answered Malcador.

"His in there, isn't He?" Asked the Doctor as he, Malcador, Rory and Amy walked to the far end of the large room.

"He is. Behold the Golden Throne." said Malcador as he gestured to a huge expanse of wires, pipes and metal encompassing an entire wall of this space. Wire tendrils snaked around piping forming a large oval filled with two large slabs of metal, everything appeared to be flowing upwards towards the top of this mass where a huge twisting construct was held in massive supports. Every wire, pipe and panel was covered in gold plating.

"I get the Golden part, but this thing doesn't look like a throne. More like another big hatch." said Rory.

"Very perceptive. This is the entrance to the human webway that my master was crafting. He now needs to remain bound to this machine to keep these gates closed, else madness would escape and engulf everything." Answered Malcador.

"I recognise this..." said the Doctor as he scrutinised one of the hundreds of devices built into the machine. "...It was on the technical diagrams..." The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and removed a little box and unfolded the piece of paper that was until recently resting on Titan. "...I need to be able to get up their Malcador." said the Doctor as he started tracing wires and piping around in the machine.

"I'll summon a platform servitor."

/

"Custodes..." said the mortal as he and the 3 superhumans entered the Hall of Heroes, the mans voice was hushed and filled with awe. "...I have only ever seen them from a great distance. We are about to defend the Throne room alongside his chosen guardians. The torn open bloody image of them trampled by daemons doesn't do them justice."

"Very Flashy." Grunted the Space Wolf, clearly impressed and humbled to be standing in the presence of the Emperors guardians, but trying not to show it.

"Those clad in silver must be this chapter 666." said the Salamander, indicating one of the warriors with a tilt of his head. The marine he indicated was preying too his weapon, some unfamiliar pattern of flamer. Unfamiliar even to the Salamander.

"Grey Knights." said the Space Wolf, his voice hushed. The usually harsh tones that signify his kind giving way to awe.

"You know of these Astartes?" Asked the Ultramarine.

"Aye. Through the stories of our campaigns during the first war for Armageddon. They are prier-less warriors, daemonhunters beyond compare. 100 of them did what my entire chapter could not. Face an unending daemon army in open war, and emerge victorious."

"8 emerged victorious. 92 stood victorious in the Emperors light." said a hard, deep voice from behind the small group. All 4 turned on the spot, weapons ready, although the mortals weapon lagged noticeably behind those of the space marines. This Grey Knight was armoured as the 3 Space Marines were, in powered armour, but the similarities ended there. The majority of his armour was coloured like his fellows, a silvery blue. The Helm and Pauldrons however were coloured a pure white.

"You know this how?" Asked the Space Wolf. The Grey Knight placed the tip of his huge black sword onto the ground and rested his palm upon the hilt.

"I was one of those 8. I shock the hand of your Great Wolf before our departure, but because of his interfering we had to destroy 12 hive cities in 3 different sectors after Armageddon was done. Few understand that what must be done has little to do with what is right."

"To prevent the slow spread of corruption through the survivors?"

"Aye Salamander."

"You asked us to join you here. What would you have us do?" Asked the Ultramarine.

"Stand. Fight. Die. That is all that there is for any of us too do..." The massive hatch to the Hall of Heroes started sounding a massive echoing thud that repeated ever few seconds. For the knocking to be heard at all through the giant portal, nothing on this plain should have that power. "...Before this day is out there will be no more Astartes. Know though that this last stand will be carved into the very fabric of the universe itself, Space Marines will live on in eternity through the racial memory of every lifeform that will ever exist, burned there by our actions today. Join us in shaking this universe with a wrath and fury that nothing can match..." The Portal exploded outwards, fire and hell swarmed into the massive hall. It was answered with the blessed weapons and faith of the last of the Imperium of Mans warriors. "...FOR WE ARE THE EMPERORS` CHOSEN!"

For 800 years chaos has been flooding the galaxy in a tide that has never slowed and has seen as many die to despair as to the tainted swords of chaos, and on this final flight of stairs leading to their ultimate victory. They are halted.

/

"How can we be hearing that. That door was metres thick..." Asked Rory as he paced near the Golden Throne. The battle in the Hall of Heroes had been raging for 2 hours now and from what Rory could hear the intensity of the battle had done nothing but escalate. "...How's everything going up there?"

"No idea. His hands have been flying around the insides of this thing like they have a will of their own. Doctor, you making progress? Do you even now what you're doing yet?" said Amy, sitting on the hovering platform with the Doctor holding the piece of paper the Doctor brought with him from Titan.

"Oh Yes. These specs are referring to this section of the Golden Throne. There are clear gaps in some of the hardware. Those pieces over there fit in here, for whatever reason they just weren't installed and have been waiting all this time on that little bench. Once they are in place the Golden Thrones` Cellular Regenerator will be functional and the Emperor will once again walk amongst mankind."

"Are you telling me that in order to revive the Emperor, all that had to be done was employ a little initiative and complete a small puzzle?" Yelled Malcador from his position near a small access port near the top of the Mechanism, that was large enough to fit his arm through.

"Yeah. Pretty much..." Answered the Doctor as he drew his Screwdriver out of the machine and put one of the golden pieces of equipment that was sitting on the little bench in, and securing it with a slight click. "...Only 2 pieces left."

The small port next to Malcador opened with a quick hiss. Blinding golden light spilled from the opening.

"What's in there?" Asked Amy.

"My purpose. He opened this. He knows that the Doctors task is almost complete." said Malcador, slightly hesitant.

"One more piece left."

"Doctor! The Hatch is melting!" Shouted Rory. Just then, the hatch exploded inwards and waves of fire swept into the large room. Out of the fireball flew a burning figure that crashed into the floor just ahead of Rory, his skin was burnt black and his body was covered in cuts and stab wounds. Yet he pulled himself to his feet and stood before the young man.

"Amy! Do not look at anything that is about to transpire! Keep your eyes shut!" Shouted Malcador.

"Do it Amy. There's a reason eyes are called the windows to the soul. We have to keep yours safe." said the Doctor, stopping Amy from looking round with one hand keeping her head looking at the Doctor while the other hand worked.

"Thawn? Is that you? You alri..." Rory didn't finish his sentence as he watched Thawns body repair itself before his very eyes. Nearly all his armour was destroyed, the remains were hanging together by bits of wire and some sort of black material that sank into the warriors re-knitting skin. The only weapon he still held was the cracked blade of his halberd, the pole was gone and all that remained of it was a small jagged stump. Despite the damage it still glowed a radiant, soft blue.

"Status here?" Asked the huge immortal warrior.

"We are nearing completion."

"**THE ONLY THREAT TO THE GAME IS ALMOST GONE. HE WILL MAKE A FITTING TROPHY!"**

"_AGREED, IMAGINE HOW EVERYTHING WILL CHANGE."_

"_THINK OF THE UNIVERSE WE WILL GROW."_

"_WHAT EXCESS DO YOU THINK HIS BEEN FEELING IN THERE?"_

The voices seemed to come from everywhere, but there was no source for them.

"So my prophecy came to pass. I am the last of the Emperors` Warriors, and I am fighting at the foot of the Golden Throne. Death took its sweet time catching me." Thawn charged into the gathering horde of daemons and set about destroying everything that came close. Art and elegance seemed lost to rage and hate as everything he had was put into his flailing limbs as they reaped a harvest of daemons.

A hatch opened at Rorys` feet and a golden pistol grip extended outwards from the floor.

"Take it Centurion. Become the Guardian of humanities last soul!" Shouted Malcador as he thrust his arm into the small port near the top of the Golden Throne, while the Doctor fitted the last golden piece of the puzzle into place.

The weapon was huge, almost as large as Rorys` entire torso but he heaved it out of the ground with ease, it fit into his hands perfectly, as if made for them. Something possessed him then. He levelled the weapon, not knowing anything about its operation and fired it while his throat voiced hatred and rage he'd never known or thought possible.

A jet of pure white flame spread forth from the weapon, destroying everything it touched. Rory swept the weapon around, still screaming. The daemons were being held at bay beyond this wall of white flame.

"Amy, place your hand upon this panel. The Emperor needs your soul." Shouted the Doctor as he put his screwdriver back into his pocket.

"What!" said Amy.

"**WHAT! YOU BASTARD!**" Shouted Rory as his attention was momentarily taken away from the Hordes ahead of him. He was a hairs breath from turning the weapon on the Doctor before he was retaken again by the Spirit of this ancient Machine and commanded to continue burning, his first victim managed to get within 2 feet due to his momentary lapse.

"You won't die Amy..." said the Doctor as he gripped the sides of her head. "...His mind has been fragmented for 12000 years. It's still fragmented. Your soul is the only thing left that can bring him back together. A soul that hasn't been corrupted by this universe. A soul that can remind him why he did this, and that can help him see through the pain that has become his existence for 12 millennia. To see what he has to do now." said the Doctor.

Malcador was ready, his arm inside the machine to take over keeping the gates to hell closed while his master reformed. Rory was fighting on, although he didn't know how. The Doctors task was nearly done. One last thing to do.

"Touch the panel Amelia." said the Doctor calmly despite the situation and the roaring of flames.

Amy hesitantly reached into the giant machine and placed her hand against a palm shaped plate that fitted her hand perfectly.

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Malcador, his arm was burning. His body was being slowly rendered to dust, yet his eyes burned brightly with the psychic might he possessed being directed through his burning arm and into the ancient machine.

Giant rents started to appear in the golden casing of the throne as something inside smashed its way out, golden light that burned every daemon it touched instantly was spilling out of the broken casing. Rory was caught in that light briefly, and in that instant he nearly cleared the entire throne room with a glance at his enemy.

A golden figure removed itself from the throne and took a step towards the daemon horde. The figure couldn't be seen through the radiance pouring off of him, only an impression of his shape could be discerned. Everything seemed to pause.

The Doctor stared in unconcealed wonder at the figure as he cradled Amys head while she breathed heavily as if she'd just sprinted a mile.

Rory had dropped the weapon and fallen to his knees, tears running freely down his face as he gazed at the figure.

Malcadors complete concentration was directed solely on the port his arm was in. His body all but spent from the punishment of channelling his psychic will into keeping those gates to hell closed, seconds remained until he was rendered to dust again.

Of Thawn there was no sign. Just the broken blade of his Halberd pointing vertically out of the floor. The soft blue glow gone.

"_**These are the last seconds of the Time of Ending. Let the Time of Truth or Chaos begin."**_

This golden light of a figure started getting brighter and brighter.

"_**For you my Humanity. Let me show you all the truth."**_

The light exploded outwards. Everything was enveloped in gold.

/

The Doctor started pulling himself to his feet, and then looked at what he was holding onto. The hand rail that ran around the centre console of his TARDIS. Its characteristic sound filling the space.

"If you're not going to tell us where we're going, could you at least tells us when we're going to get their?" Asked Amy Pond in her usual demanding manor.

"No?" said the Doctor in a confused, slightly absent tone.

"You alright? Did you just fall over?" Asked Rory as he moved round to help the Doctor finish getting to his feet.

"Don't you remember? For a time you two were the last two humans in existence. We resurrected a near god, fought chaos itself and...now we're here."

"Do you think his finally cracked?" Amy asked Rory.

The Doctor jumped to his feet and started manipulating the TARDIS` controls with apparent purpose.

"Where we going?" Asked Amy, her more playful tone at odds with the Doctors mood.

"41789 AD. Earth orbit." said the Doctor as the TARDIS started to shake and then abruptly come to a halt.

The Doctor then marched over to the doors and flung them open.

Starships and space stations were flying around everywhere, but they weren't the massive, slab sided weapons that the Doctor remembered from a few hours again. These were sleek, and curved. Almost organic. One of the ships flew close by and disappeared a second later into a large ring shaped device that flashed white briefly before the ship disappeared.

He looked at the planet below and saw a wondrous sight. The world was shinning, not from being covered with steel, but naturally. A shinning world sized city and forests, lakes, deserts and oceans all as one.

The Doctor ran back to the centre console and brought up images of the ship that flew by.

"The Imperial Union?" The Doctor asked himself. "Humans, Eldar, Tau, Kroot, and hundreds of others?"

"So. Seems pretty cool..." said Rory as he took a look at the image on the monitor over the Doctors shoulder. "...Sounds Star Trek."

"That portal in orbit? Shares components that are similar to the Golden Throne. It leads into extra-dimensional space? A human webway portal."

"So. That's cool too. Must be what humanity and its allies use to travel around. What's The Golden Throne?" said Amy, looking over the Doctors other shoulder.

"Wait. What's that?" Asked the Doctor as he zoomed the image in on a vessel very different from those flying around. It was large, boxy, and covered in weapons. Bearing a gold, inverted Omega on a blue background. With text underneath.

"The Ultramarines." said the Doctor.

"What's that say underneath?" Asked Amy, as her and Rorys curiosity were finally engaged.

"`In the name of He that brought the stars together and showed us all the Truth. Remember us. Those that served at His right hand till the Time of Ending.` There's only enough power in it to maintain atmosphere and its orbit. I think its a museum..." said the Doctor. "...Where everything is fluid. Where everything can be changed. Was this your ultimate vision? Humanity at the helm of an alliance that spans the galaxy and is safe from the warp."

"Whose vision?" Asked Amy.

"Lets go see. Time for some exploring I think..." said the Doctor, resetting his mood in an instant. "...That orbital museum strikes me as an excellent place to start. Wonder if `His` name will be written down anywhere?"

The Doctor started manipulating the TARDIS` controls and the vessel moved off towards the giant, ancient warship.


End file.
